Exhaust nozzle of a gas turbine engine for an aircraft exerts a considerable influence on the engine performance. In particular, the opening area of the nozzle plays an important role in engine efficiency. To improve the engine efficiency over a wider range of operation conditions, variable area exhaust nozzle is desired. Conventionally, adjustment of the opening area of the exhaust nozzle is attained by using electric motors or hydraulic actuators. Shape memory allows have been used to simplify actuation of variable area exhaust nozzles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,318,070 B1 and 6,718,752 B2 are examples of such, and each is incorporated herein for all disclosed.